starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
H'rahk I
}} |} The Primary Moon of the H'rahk Sector, H'rahk I was inhabitated solely by Rahkan, a humanoid/avianoid sentient species that, like the other two species of the sector, evolved from the Raafitym, which was a non-sentient species that dwelled on the moons approximately 58,000 BBY. In its day, the moon was the most modernized of the nine moons and was ruled by a council of three Elders. It had 1,287 laws, with a new law added, on average, every three days. It was also said that H'rahk I was the most beautiful and scenic of the nine moons. But while it was lush and beautful, the moon, like the other eight, suffered from daily rainstorms. Sadly the moon no longer exists due to the unmerciful hand of the Empire. History Mysteries of the Raafitym H'rahk I was, according to ancient hieroglyphs, the primary moon inhabited by the Raafitym. However the ancient texts also speak of the Raafitym on the other eight moons. This has stumped H'rahkian's for many millennia because space-travel was not possible until about 100 BBY. Further investigation in the Sah'guul Ruins revealed pictures carved in the walls showing a Raafitym before a blue square. Under the picture, the Rahkan found hieroglyphs that read: "The Door of Worlds". The Rahkan, thereafter wrote legends and songs of the Raafitym passing through a door that could take them to other worlds. Sadly, if there ever was such a door on H'rahk I, it is lost now due to the destruction of the moon. The First Builders Of the three species, the Rahkan of H'rahk I were the first to build houses. Within a short amount of time, entire villages, towns, and cities were built. The first city to be built was Rahkul City, thereafter named the "capital" of the moon. It wasn't until much later that the Rahkan discovered ruins in the far off lands; evidence that the Raafitym had learned how to build even before them. The Visitor In 86 BBY, after the Ahk'kor Treaty, the Rahkan had their first visit from a lifeform not from their moon or sector. The visitor was a Rodian named Paquil. Paquil spoke only Huttese and did not understand the dialect of the Rahkan. So, for the next several months they began to teach each other. After eight months, both species were able to speak the other's dialect sufficiently. Paquil left and told many other people about the sector, the moon, and its inhabitants. Tourist Attraction Between 79 BBY and 22 BBY, H'rahk I was frequently visited by off-worlders. In a short time it became a popular tourist attraction, and the Rahkan were only too happy to receive new visitors and share with them the beauties of the forests and jungles. The visits suddenly stopped, however, in 22 BBY when the Clone Wars began. H'rahk I Warfare The Battle of Teh'piku Also known as the First War, this battle took place in 303 BBY and was a brutal war between the Rahkan and the Fiiloshi. Up until this time, the two species had been living together uneasily. The war began when Fiiloshi entered Rahkul City in the dark of night and slew many Rahkan children. The Rahkan quickly retaliated and pushed the Fiiloshi back to the plains of Teh'piku where an eight day war took place. The war ended in Rahkan triumph and the Fiiloshi retreated to the Tesperkka Mountains. The Siege of Rahkul City In 282 BBY, the Fiiloshi returned in greater number, again attacking in the night. This battle came to an end in less than thirty-two hours. The Fiiloshi were the victors and the remaining Rahkan retreated into the Tergonni Jungle. The Rahkan would live here for the next century. The Retaking of Rahkul City The Rahkan returned in 180 BBY and, once again, war broke out between the two races. This war lasted eighteen days and ended with the death of the last Fiiloshi on H'rahk I. The Rahkan reclaimed the city and the moon remained in peace for another eighty years. The Final War (Between the Rahkan and Fiiloshi) By 100 BBY, the three species of the H'rahk Sector had developed suitable space-fairing vessels. And while this was a great accomplishment, it also signified the coming of the most horrific war yet. In 98 BBY, Fiiloshi warriors invaded H'rahk I. They overwhelmed the Rahkan, who were forced to retreat once more. This time, however, with communication technology, they contacted the Rahkan on H'rahk II. Rahkan reinforcements arrived and a brutal war ensued that last four years. In the end, it was a toss-up. Neither side claimed victory. Both had lost significant amounts of soldiers. And finally, both sides came to a mutual conclusion. The war must end. In 94 BBY, the Ahk'kor Treaty was signed between the Rahkan and the Fiiloshi, and the warfare on the primary moon came to a conclusion. The Battle of H'rahk To the dismay of the Rahkan, war returned in 15 BBY when the Galactic Empire invaded. And even with the aid of the Rebel Alliance, they were no match for the awesome power of the enemy. The war ended when a Suicide-Class Star Destroyer collided with the moon, penetrating the crust ultimately destroying the moon itself. Appearances *''Conquest of the Empire'' *''Crusade of the Rebellion'' Category:Worlds